Fools Russian
by celesticbliss
Summary: A storm provides a crossroads for two travelling strangers. A story about moving on from pain, letting go and acceptance. With a dash of fluff and citrus. Human/OOC


**FAGE Six Pack**

**Title: Fools Russian**

**Written for: Rose Melissa Ivashkov**

**Written By: celesticbliss**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used: Rose/Dimitri- Two Strangers, one hotel room.**

**A storm brings two strangers on similar paths together for one night. A story about healing and moving on, with a dash of love and fluff. Human world, slightly OOC.**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: ** **Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

www . fanfiction community/FAGE-6-pack/93625/

A/N: I was ecstatic to get to write for you again Rose! I'm sorry the prompts weren't your number one pics, but since I wrote Sydney and Adrian last time, I wanted to give Rose and Dimitri a shot. I sincerely hope you like this. My writing is rusty and I had more trouble getting into these two than I had anticipated!

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The fluorescent green sign barely shined bright enough to be seen through the sheets of rain falling on the small town somewhere along the I-95. Though the town had a small population, oddly enough the tiny dirt-, now mud parking lot was almost completely filled. Thundered clapped loudly ahead just after a bolt of lightning flashed so bright that the sleepy town was immersed in what seemed like daylight for a moment.

"Just...great." Rose mumbled under her breath to no one but herself. She was traveling alone, and to nowhere in particular. Parking further away from the Manager's office than what she would have liked, she cut the engine and grimaced at the window. She mentally coached herself then took a deep breath, and ran through the muddy lot towards the flickering green sign.

The motel resembled something straight out of a thriller. It looked like a Victorian house that had been redone. Two rows of red doors against a faded white backdrop. Bent iron fencing ran the perimeter of the property, serving as a weak guard from the elements. Vines still passed from the dark woods into the property with ease.

The dusty office held nothing but a rusted bench and a fuzzy television showing reruns of I Love Lucy. Behind the glass window sat a snoring middle aged woman with her glasses skewed upon her face. Her hair was in a frizzy, messy bun on top of her head, complete with a pencil holding it all together. A copper colored bell sat on the counter, doubling as a paperweight on top of the frayed pages of a guest book.

Rose cleared her throat gently. She didn't want to scare the slumbering receptionist, but she was feeling a bit like a drowned rat and was anxious to get into a room and into a warm shower. Finally, she tentatively reached toward the bell and gave it a quick tap. The sound echoed loudly in the room, and the woman woke with a jump.

"Wha- oh! I'm so sorry, dear. What can I do for you?" She sat up quickly in trying to look professional. "I only just started but the rain just puts me right to sleep! Long day...Hello! I'm Sonya Karp. " She tapped once at her faded name tag, fixed her glasses and made an attempt to smooth her frizz.

Rose gave her a forgiving smile. She thought the receptionist was endearing. She reminded Rose of home, not necessarily her home, but home. She craved a bit of chaos and disorganization.

"It's not a problem, I just need a room for the night please." Rose asked, pulling cash out of her back pocket. She knew better than to use a card anywhere for a while. She pulled a large sum from her bank account before she even hit the highway. Not that anyone would necessarily care of where she went, or go to the extreme of checking her bank account. But she wanted to be completely and utterly gone from there. Untraceable. Alone.

"You just might be in luck, my dear!" She picked up a heavy book from her desk and flipped somewhere in the middle while Rose tried not to bring attention to the puddle that was forming beneath her feet.

"The storm rained out a big group of campers, but I believe we have just one room left! It's a single, so I hope you're travelling alone... not that I hope you're by yourself or anything.. Oh dear, I'm rambling." The thunder boomed loudly overhead, causing Sonya to jump.

She tisked then peeked out the front window. The rain had picked up considerably, and the lightning seemed to be getting closer by the second. Rose didn't want to be rude, but she desperately wished to be in her room and settled before it was right on top of them.

"I'm so sorry darling, but with this storm I'm afraid I should really make my rounds to the rooms and pass out flashlights and candles. Our lines don't handle well in this weather and I'm sure the power will go down at some point tonight."

Rose smiled and shook her head, confused as to what that had to do with her getting her room. Before she could ask, Sonya disappeared into a doorway in the back of the office.

"Ma'am?" Rose called out, awkwardly stretching her neck trying to spot her through the small window.

"Ah, here we are!" Sonya shot up from under the counter, causing Rose to jump back.

"I don't know where the normal set of keys went, but here you go." Sonya handed her a small brass key and a box with a flashlight and two candles. "You'll be in room nine... lucky you it has the best water pressure!"

Rose nodded then took a sniff of the box holding the candles then smiled at Sonya. "Scented?"

Sonya nodded and shrugged bashfully. "Now, can I trust you to come in first thing in the morning for payment and paperwork? I really must begin passing these around." She said, gesturing to the light sources.

Rose nodded. "Of course... I'll see you first thing tomorrow." Rose found it odd that Sonya would be so trusting. She was a perfect stranger and had no reason to believe that Rose would actually return in the morning. Of course Rose would... but this may be another culture shock experience that she is going through after leaving her mother's uniform world behind. She figured there would be a lot of those.

Rose gave Sonya another nod and smile before she exited the office and made her way to room number nine.

Rose was a fierce girl, just barely older than eighteen. Her entire life, her mother's influence could be narrowed down into just a few words.

"_You can do better." _

Rose could swear that her mother spoke the words even in sleep. Janine Hathaway, Rose's mother, was a military woman. She lived her work. Every moment away or home was precise, with no room for error. Strict. Perfect. Rose could barely breathe the correct way by her mother. In the months she was away for military assignments, Rose would stay with her best friend's family, the Dragomirs. Janine was under the false pretense that they were just as strict as her, or else Rose feared that Janine would find a way to take Rose along with her to the middle east as a carry on. But she and her best friend Lissa knew how to put on a show.

It pains her to remember how she used to look forward to the months her mother was away. She viewed those times as her brief encounters with freedom. Now, she has an entire lifetime of freedom and she wasn't sure what to do with it.

Janine did not return from her last assignment. Instead, on Rose's eighteenth birthday, two men in uniform knocked on the Dragomir door.

A flash of lightning that seemed too close for comfort kick-started Rose into walking faster toward her room. She balanced the box on her forearm and wrestled the ancient key into the door knob.

When she opened the door, a wall of warmth hit her.

_Bless Sonya for leaving the heat on… _Rose thought to herself, shivering when met with the contrast of temperature.

The moment her foot crossed over the threshold, another boom of thunder sounded out. A flash of lightning happened simultaneously, warning her that the storm was now right above her head. For a moment the lot was lit up bright, as it left, it took the artificial light with it. The power had gone out.

Rose walked slowly into the room, holding one hand out as a bumper from any unseen walls or furniture. She kicked the door closed behind her and fished around in the box for the flashlight.

She sat the box down on the floor,. pulled out the flashlight and flicked the on switch. With a couple of whacks against her palm, she moaned in frustration.

"Hello?" a deep voice sounded from right next to Rose. She screamed and turned, forgetting about the box she'd just placed at her feet. Her boot caught the corner of the box and she fell forward. She fell into something hard, and took it right down with her. When she landed on top of what she'd fallen into, the flashlight finally decided to come to life and shined a dim light onto the face of a man. A large, seemingly naked man. Rose screamed and kicked her knee up, aiming for the only spot that would count. He acted quickly and grabbed her by the wrists and spun, pinning her down. She struggled, but he was easily two and a half times her size. Weight alone held her down.

"Easy! Uspokoit'sya.." He muttered, only trying to still the fighting woman.

Rose finally stilled long enough to look at the stranger slash potential serial killer in the face.

"You're the one in my room, kotyonok." He said, his eyes wide and concerned.

"Try again, buddy," Rose replied, ignoring the random gibberish words he kept saying. "You're the one in my room." She threw back at him.

He reached out quickly, grabbed the flashlight and shined it on his open suitcase and around the room to show her that he'd obviously been there awhile.

She closed her eyes and groaned in embarrassment. Remembering Sonya's frazzled state, Rose realized that it was entirely possible that she double booked the room. When she made the noise she immediately realized that she was on the ground, being pinned down by a man who she was positive wasn't wearing a shirt, but she hadn't had the nerve to look down yet to assess the rest of the situation.

His eyes burned into hers. He was completely caught off guard and caught himself just staring at her. He'd barely gotten his underwear on after a hot shower when the door to his room opened and the lights shut off.

"Could you, um, get off?" Rose asked, now suddenly very aware of her every breath.

He smirked at the double entendre that Rose hadn't even noticed. "Are you going to try to harm me again?" He asked, the smile still playing at his lips.

"Depends, are you a killer, rapist, psycho? Any or all of the above?" Rose countered. He laughed loud and lifted away from her, the instant loss of warmth making her shiver.

The stranger's eyebrow lifted, a flash of concern on his face. He then took his turn to look her over. He could barely see her, other than the key features of her face that the flashlight lit up. Though she was obviously drenched to the bone, and cold, he held his hand out to her and helped her to her feet.

Her eyes were wide and a little sad, but she wore a mask of fierceness over it. He was good at reading people. This girl instantly invoked a feeling of intrigue and softness from him. He came from a family of women and since he was a boy, he felt he had a duty to protect.

"Shit, shit, shit." She groaned and ran a hand through her damp brown locks.

"Look, I'm sorry," She said backing toward the door, "The receptionist said this room was still available. I'll find another hotel." She held the flashlight toward him.

She knew very well that there was a fat chance of finding another room tonight, but the back seat of her car would suit her just fine. She just needed a few hours then she could get back on the road, . Although she was hoping that tonight she could bring up a map and figure out exactly where she was even going. She didn't put much thought into her impromptu trip after graduation.

The stranger's eyebrows then pulled together. Rose found it difficult to keep the light shining on his face and not take in the rest of him. From her quick glance before, she could obviously see the guy was jacked.

"Don't be silly…" He paused, waiting for a name.

"Rose."

He smiled.

"I'm Dimitri," he placed a hand on his chest. "Like I was saying, don't be silly. There isn't another hotel for at least a hundred miles and there's no sense in you going back out in that weather. At least stay until it clears up some?" He asked with a tilt in his voice. "We've already established that I'm none of the above, remember?."

He was careful in speaking to her, like coaxing a scared kitten into taking food from his palm. Though he'd only just barely met the girl, he felt a fierce need to protect her.

Rose mulled over the idea. She knew that this was the exact start to at least a dozen horror movies. Her best friend, Lissa, would always insist upon watching them with her, then chickening out halfway through. She needed to call her…

Dimitri had a kindness to him. She knew he could probably over power her easily, but if it came down to it she knew she was strong and quick enough to at least get away. Though, she was already completely helpless to him once tonight.

"_Never put yourself in a situation you can't fight your way out of, Rose. I didn't raise a foolish girl."_

Her mother's words played clearly in the back of her mind.

_Probably should've taken your own advice, huh mom?_

Rose shook off her mother's presence and remembered her own promise to herself. To live by her own set of rules from now on.

"I'll stay."

Dimitri smiled. Rose made a new rule for herself instantly. Keep him smiling. It practically lit up the room.

"Under one condition," Rose added then pointed to his bottom half, "Pants."

Dimitri laughed, and Rose felt an eruption of butterflies swarm her stomach. She actually look down at her torso sternly, silently chastising it.

"Deal." Dimitri said and walked toward his suitcase.

Rose let the light trail down his back.

"Jeeze" She muttered accidentally out loud when taking in the flexing muscles on his back.

"What?" Dimitri spun around towards her, causing her to jump and lift the light quickly to his face. He squinted at her and smirked.

"Nothing… I was just thinking that I need to go grab my bag from my car if I want to be dry anytime soon." She gulped and wondered if she was blushing. She'd never blushed a day in her life, but at that moment, she wouldn't be surprised.

He shook his head then turned back to hist suitcase to grab a t-shirt and a pair of workout pants.

"This will probably go down to your knees and you'll need to roll these over a few times, but you'll be dry." He threw the clothes at her and turned again to fish out his own clothes.

"Why don't you take the flashlight and grab a warm shower?" he said over his shoulder.

Rose looked at the bathroom door then back at him apprehensively. She had been craving a warm shower since the moment the cold rain hit her. She knew she was being careless, but Dimitri had a calming effect on her. She felt like she knew in her mind that she should walk away, but something inside of her disagreed. That unknown voice was winning.

As if he heard her thoughts, he added in "There is a good lock on the bathroom door. I promise you're safe here, Rose."

His accent seemed strong then. It sent a shiver straight through her.

"Okay, but you take the flashlight. Sonya sent me with candles also. I can use those." She used the flashlight to find the box. Candles and semi-soaked match box in hand, she set down the light and went into the bathroom.

Managing to find a match that was dry enough to ignite, Rose lit the vanilla spice scented candles and started the shower. Easily losing herself in the warmth and steam, she let her mind wander.

.

.

"_What do you mean, you're leaving?" Lissa's face looked akin to a baby angel, so her stern expression only made Rose laugh. _

"_Chill, I'll be back, but I just need to get out of here for awhile..." Rose sighed and put another shirt into her duffel bag. _

"_Do you not like it here?" Lissa asked, playing with the zipper of the bag. Her expression had lost all severity and she just looked sad. _

"_Lis, you know I love you guys. You're my only family now. But you're going to start college soon and I really don't know what I want to do yet. I can't let you be sad with me anymore. I have all of that stupid life insurance money just sitting there. I need to do something. Go on a spirit journey or some shit like that." Rose rolled her eyes at herself as soon as she said it. _

_Lis let out a small laugh. "You're so corny." She looked up at Rose with watered down eyes. _

"_Just don't forget about us here, okay? Mom, Dad and André will miss you." _

"_Oh, and you won't?" Rose asked, a smile pulling at her lips." _

"_Not a bit." Lissa answered, grinning back at her. She pulled Rose into a hug and wished her luck. Somehow she knew that when and if Rose came back, she'd be a different person. _

_._

_._

_._

Rose rinsed the hotel shampoo from her hair and grimaced at the texture of her long locks. She wasn't exactly vain but she was definitely never going to take conditioner for granted again.

She still wasn't sure where this trip was taking her, or if she was going back. Lissa would understand, she was sure of that. Her parents and brother sent her off promising a home there for her when she needed it. Since Rose was eighteen when her mother passed, she technically didn't need guardians. That, along with the large sum of money the military presented her with, as if it could ever replace a life, she could easily live on her own. But the Dragomir's kept her in their home without even a discussion. But when she announced that she was leaving, they didn't argue. Rose had always been independent and strong-willed. They knew better than to suggest otherwise.

She dried off and after hanging her still sopping clothes on the towel bar, she pulled Dimitri's shirt over her head and had to roll the pants both at the feet and the waist to keep them from falling down.

She ran her fingers through her hair and managed to get at least a few knots out. Grabbing a candle for walking light, she opened the bathroom door and peeked out.

Dimitri was standing by the window, holding his phone up to the glass. Rose set the candle down on a nightstand next to the bed. The sound alerted Dimitri, and he turned to face her. He smiled gently.

"Better?" He asked, taking in her appearance better now that she was bathed in the soft dancing glow from the candle. She stunned him. She immediately struck him as young, just by her stature. But her face was one of an old soul. A term he'd heard about himself often. Even at twenty-four, he didn't strike people as someone in their early twenties. He wondered briefly what Rose thought when she saw him.

"Much... No signal?" She asked, nodding at his phone.

"Afraid not. Hopefully this will clear up soon, though." He said then threw his phone onto the bed and plopped down next to it.

"Yeah, me too. I'm really sorry to be invading your space like this." Rose sat tentatively on a chair and played with the pages of a notepad that sat on the desk next to her. Tension from their earlier moment hadn't dissipated entirely.

Dimitri mentally slapped himself. He hadn't meant to make it sound like she was inconveniencing him. The mere thought of her leaving now and facing the storm made him ill.

"No, please don't be worried about all that." Dimitri made a hand gesture as if to wipe away her statement. "What kind of man would that make me if I even thought of sending you back out in that?" As if on cue, a thunder boom rolled above them.

Rose scowled at that. "I'm not some helpless damsel in distress, buddy. I would've been just fine. My staying here has every bit to do with being dry and nothing to do with needing help."

She huffed. She knew he didn't mean it, but he struck an unknown chord with her. Deep down, she was her mother's daughter and loathed the thought of being helpless.

When she looked back at him, he was grinning.

"What's funny?" she asked, her scowl returning full force. He was looking at her like a child. He was making her blood boil, while his playful smile doubled the butterfly feeling immensely. The conflicting feelings only added to her aggravation.

"I don't for a moment see you as a damsel, Rose. But I if you'll forgive me for saying that I like you when you're riled up. And that knee you threw at me proved already that you can take care of yourself."

Much to her dismay, Rose felt her anger dissolve quickly. This guy had a way with words, she'd give him that.

"Where are you from, anyway?" She asked, changing the course of conversation.

He clasped his fingers together then placed them behind his head and leaned back, crossing his legs at his ankles. He was dressed now, but Rose could still make out the definition of his chest in the dim light.

"Russia, originally. My mother, sisters and I moved here with my father when I was a teenager."

Rose nodded, and got comfortable in her chair. "So you live here, close?"

Dimitri shook his head, a brief flash of sadness passed through his eyes.

"No, I'm just travelling through. My father left my mother shortly after we moved here, and my family wound up moving back to Russia. I stayed behind and lived with my best friend on a student visa."

His face grew grim then. He hadn't spoken much about his past to anyone. Despite Rose being a stranger, he felt the inclination to bare his soul to her.

"Where does he live?"

Dimitri stayed silent for a moment, then took a deep breath and said words out loud that he hadn't dared to say before this moment.

"Nowhere. He died in an accident recently."

Rose looked at the ground, unsure of how to continue.

"I've decided to do some travelling now that I've graduated. I don't have long before my visa expires and Ivan and I had planned a trip for after graduation. Now I'm taking it for the both of us."

Rose glanced up after hearing that, and met his gaze. She wanted to smile at how their lives mirrored each other almost perfectly, but yet not at all. He was here to help him remember. She was here to forget.

"My mother died two months ago." She blurted out, feeling the need to bare a piece of herself, and not leave him feeling alone.

Dimitri nodded slightly, then let his gaze fall. He offered no words of pity or sorrow. He only made a gesture that he understood.

He leaned over and grabbed a small object from the nightstand, then held it up to her.

"Cards?" he asked, then started shuffling the deck.

"Sure, but I must warn you… I'm impossible to beat at Rummy." Rose said back, and walked to the bed and took a seat next to him.

"We'll see about that." He replied with a wink which invoked the butterflies in Rose's stomach to make a sudden reappearance.

Their conversation flowed naturally throughout the night. The storm had calmed, and neither noticed. The cards eventually stopped being dealt and they were both perfectly content just talking.

Dimitri told Rose stories of his childhood and growing up in Russia. He described his mothers and sisters to her, getting so animated in his storytelling that Rose felt like she knew them personally.

Rose told him about her mother, the bad parts and the good. She told him about Lissa, and the entire Dragomir family; her family.

Unknowingly, the two had slowly inched closer together throughout their conversation. While Rose spoke about her mother, Dimitri was completely enamored by her. He desperately wanted to find a way to fix every bad moment in her life that drove her here, and alone. He settled for taking her hand in his.

His fingertips drew small, lazy circles in her palm. The mundane act soothed her.

"Where will you go from here?" She asked him, after they shared a moment of recognition in each other, once they realized that they were both on seemingly endless journeys.

"Further South, I think. We didn't have our plans laid out this far, but I think we would've ended up at a beach somewhere."

Rose nodded, and contemplated beach towns herself. She could easily see herself by the water, letting the sun soak into her skin.

She turned to face him, and gasped softly when she realized how close they were. Dimitri's face was centimeters away. His eyes focused in on hers.

"Dimitri…" She whispered. She felt like she should say something to break the moment, but it only intensified.

"Rosa." He muttered and closed the space between them. His mouth found purchase on hers. The moment the kiss began, they both knew that there would be no turning back. Rose put everything into the kiss. It didn't begin soft, and it became eager and rough by the second. He angled his body toward her, placed one knee between her legs and held himself up with one palm against the bed while the other grazed her jaw line before grasping onto the back of her neck and pulling her deeper into the kiss.

She moaned into his mouth, arching her back up, needing to feel him against her. No amount of contact felt like enough. Her skin was on fire and the only remedy seemed to be the feeling of him pressed against her. He took the hint and lowered himself onto her by resting on his elbow. His knee moved up, and pressed into her exactly where she wanted him to. His mouth left hers and made a trail of soft kisses down her jaw line and onto her neck. He let his free hand roam down her arm and waist before heading back up, this time under the shirt he leant her.

His fingers played softly against her stomach, while his assault on her neck continued. Rose was briefly thankful for the night she'd lost her virginity to her ex boyfriend in the back of his car. What seemed like an unromantic fluke of a night before, made her grateful that she wasn't a virgin. She couldn't stand the thought of the pain from that night ruining her night with Dimitri. She didn't know where they'd stand in the morning, the only thing she knew is what she wanted in that very moment. She wanted Dimitri.

Rose grasped onto his shirt and forced him to break contact with her while she pulled it off him. She let her nails graze down his chest softly, eliciting a gasp and a rumble from deep inside of him. He took a moment to meet her eyes, looking for any signs of change. Rose silently answered his unspoken question by removing her borrowed shirt and tossing it across the room.

Dimitri drank the sight of her in. Before, he was enamored by her. Now, he was utterly obsessed. He couldn't imagine a day without witnessing her in person. He couldn't think about that possibility.

"Krasivaya." He whispered,his accent giving Rose goosebumps, then dipped his head down and put his lips against her chest.

Sucking, biting, kissing.

His hand roamed down and played with the rolled waistband of her pants. He was infatuated with the sounds he was producing from her. Her breaths were shallow; her hands grasped in his hair, holding his head in place. When his hand finally went below the waistline and against her tender flesh, she let out a moan that was Dimitri's final undoing. He needed her. More than he'd needed a single thing in his entire life.

Rose could barely form a coherent thought while his lips teased her breast, and his fingers tormented her. His touch was feather light, passing back and forth over the sensitive nub between her legs. She wanted more… she needed more.

More was the only word she managed to say out loud.

Dimitri lifted up and pulled her pants down and away from her, then stood up only to remove his own. Rose laid back against the pillows and took him in as he came back down and positioned himself between her legs, pausing only long enough to roll a condom on. His elbows rested on either side of her face, placing his mouth over hers. His eyes bore into hers. She searched them and tried to dissect the many emotions she saw in them. She saw a part of herself in him… Something inside of him was screaming for help. For someone to just be there with him. Rose wanted nothing more in her life to be this person. To completely and utterly belong to each other.

The shadows from the candle light danced on their skin, causing them to glow. When he entered her, they both felt it. The moment people wait for, without ever realizing that they had been waiting until the day it finally happens.

Dimitri moved slowly in her, making love to someone who should still feel like a perfect stranger to him, but instead feels like she is someone he's known all his life. Rose knew he was loving her now, and accepted it. She never wanted to lose this feeling.

Dimitri kissed her, then started speeding up his thrusts while his lips were connected to hers. He drank in every gasp she let out when she started to peak. He went hard and fast until he felt her at the brink, then pressed in as deep as he could and stilled. "Come for me, Rosa" He whispered into her ear and felt her completely come apart underneath him.

He sped up again, seeking his own release. Rose yelled out and clung to him. She felt like liquid, and every part of her was sensitive and screaming. He slowed down and slowly stilled on top of her. When he finished, he pulled out and moved only far enough so that the bed held his weight. He left his face buried in her hair and vowed to himself that he'd have no other choice but to spend the rest of his life happy, as long as he'd be able to be in this exact position every night.

Rose hummed and smiled with her lips against his forehead. For the first time in her life, she realized that it wasn't freedom she craved, it was this. Lissa was her best friend. Lissa shared everything with her. Her family; her life. But Rose wanted something of her own. Something that is meant just for her. She didn't know what morning would bring, but in her gut, she knew that it would be good. Surrounded by warmth with his scent overwhelming her senses, Rose fell asleep.

.

.

.

Sun broke through the windows early the next morning. Sonya Karp had managed to knock on every single door in the small motel until every patron had a vanilla spice candle and a flashlight. Lucky for her, she didn't manage to do anymore double booking.

On her way to her car after her night shift had ended, she noted how beautiful her tiny mountain town was after a good rain. The world seemed brighter, and just a little less sad. The birds seemed to chirp in agreement with her. With a wistful sigh, Sonya got into her car and drove home.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much to Tiffany for yet another fantastic FAGE! Tammy the beta babe looked over this for me just this morning. Thanks for the quick, last-minute work! 3 And thanks to the ever lovely Chantel for pre-reading 3

All translations are courtesy of google. If I've made a mistake, please don't hesitate to write me a PM and let me know!

(Apologies to those who read this when it was first uploaded. FFN is being bratty today!)


End file.
